Dreamings
by Never dream beyond the sunset
Summary: AMAZING STUFF HERE GUYS! DASEY ALERT! Please comment I have worked so hard on this and I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**_Dreamings _**

_**My head throbbed and I tried to remember what happened after Emily had left. Nope **_

_**nothing came to mind I stared at the wall and noticed that it was unfamiar. A poster of a **_

_**half nude woman looked down at me with her tongue wrapped around a lollipop. Derek**_

_** had that poster I thought. **_

_**A chill ran down my spine as I clutched the covers and looked down at my body which was **_

_**totally nude. Turning over I was aware of another lump forming a body. I looked over to **_

_**try and catch a glimpse of the persons face… **_

**_DEREK:P OH MY GOD!!! What did I do?!? "Derek!" I whispered shaking his _**

**_unconscious body, he started to twitch and I just laid back down frustrated and not _**

**_wanting to wake him up as an embarrassment. He lifted the covers I as I had down earlier _**

**_and shook his head in a way that his angelic hair shagged around his face perfectly. He _**

**_turned over and I clenched my eyes shut shaking on the inside with fear. _**

****

_**The covers lifted once more and his head followed the same sequence as before. "Casey?" **_

_**He sounded like he was talking to himself. "Oh my god… Wake up, Case!!" He nudged **_

_**me in the ribs and my eyes burst open.**_

****

_**"God Derek if sleeping with you wasn't enough pain!" I tried to sit up but my hands were **_

_**weak. Derek looked at my wrists and I looked to. They were red and scratched. "What the**_

_** heck…?"**_

****

**_"Here give me your hands." He held his hands open and let the covers fall showing his _**

**_well toned chest and upper lower aria. My eyes fluttered and I looked away into another_**

**_ 'chick' on a wall._**

****

_**After I h ad simply refused silently to let him touch me, he reached over and wrapped the **_

_**blanket tightly around me and slid me onto his lap where the blanket remained thin… **_

_**very thin… thin enough to see a 'sized' buldge. Sick, sick minded!! Stop Casey, stop! **_

_**Thoughts ran wild through my head.**_

****

_**Derek reached for a First Aid Kit in his bed side I looked at him expectantly and decided **_

_**to skip that conversation. A soft cloth touched the markings and moistened them. He**_

_** stroked them very gently then seemed to finally get what had happened but instead of **_

_**totally freaking out he calmly started a conversation.**_

****

"_**So it is obvious what we did." He sounded sure of himself as always. He stroked my hair **_

_**and then went on, "After Emily left do you remember what happened?" I shook my head **_

_**and waited leaning my aching head into his warm body.**_

****

"**_Well I had a few friends over including some of your friendly acquaints and we had Nora_**

**_ and my dad's drinking stash in front of us. As usual you tried to talk us out of it but I, _**

**_being me, won that battle and got you to join. Now you are probably not familiar with all _**

**_the drinking games so I will explain the one that we played._**

****

"_**So the game Truth or Dare you drink every time you say something that is a big secret. It **_

_**was your turn and you picked a truth a normal and safe one… that was until you found **_

_**out I was asking the questions while Seth was doing the dares. I asked you who your **_

_**crush was at the moment and at first you refused to tell us so we made you drink two **_

_**shots. Your next turn came and…"**_

_**What happened on your turn" I asked never wanting this moment to end.**_

****

"_**Nothing because I didn't have any secrets and I had already drank five shots of Tequila.**_

_** Now your turn came and you still would not tell me so three shots more and then you **_

_**were getting woozy.**_

****

"**_Me and you were giggling at the lights when all of a sudden we were alone and the lights _**

**_in the house were dimmed to an almost pitch black. Your head was on the table next to _**

**_our parent's note that stated that they and the other kids were away to Water Wonderland _**

**_for the weekend. Your eyes started clutching tighter and tighter and you started to scream _**

**_and I was startled so I started to shake you._**

"'_**Derek is that you?' your precious voice sang in my ear. 'Yes I am here' after that you **_

_**smiled and leaned in on me where you started to massage my back and your eyes were **_

_**open now. I think about an hour after that I started to kiss you and we made our way **_

_**upstairs where we were indulged to caress each other as long as we were naked so you sat **_

_**timid and shy under the blanket while I stood bravely showing off what I had."**_

****

"_**Now we are here…" I whispered into his chest and I looked onto his golden eyes, "You **_

_**know I didn't want to admit this ever to anyone except Lizzie but… I should have **_

_**answered that truth… I have and always will love… you, Derek Venturi!"**_

****

_**A smile spread on his face, " I am so glad to here! I didn't want to tell you about my turn **_

_**because I have and always will love… you, Casey McDonald! Will you marry me?"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dreamings

"Derek, I can't, we can't. I mean I would but George my mom…? If only we could run away…" I sighed heavily and tears rolled down my cheeks. I truly loved Derek but it just couldn't ever work out… I sighed again and Derek looked up with tears running downs his baby soft skin.

"I love you more than anything else in the world! I am asking you kind of rhetorically if you would run away with me."

His eyes were intense so I didn't laugh even though I was thinking about it. "We can't leave our friends, family… school." I sobbed again as I realized this conversation was coming to a end and I was losing severely as his pouting eyes stared me down.

"Screw them all! Lizzie and Edwin are the only people we will tell since they told us about them. It's perfect we will go to… wherever you want." Derek stood up and the covers fell to the ground as I froze, staring… He grabbed pair of big pants and threw them on. He walked over to the corner behind his door were he had a little cubby which led to the attic that gave him full access to Edwin and his money. In it he kept his luggages and he pulled those out and tossed them onto his bed beside me.

"Derek…?" I managed to say through quiet intakes of breath.

Derek pretended not to hear me and kept on 'packing'. He opened a small pocket on the front of the black luggage and pulled out a tiny jewelry box. He threw it on his desk and opened all of his drawers and threw clothes into the roller.

"Go pack, Casey and you don't have to hide yourself anymore." He unwound me from the blanket and left me standing, cold. I sighed and crossed my arms. Before I knew it I was on the bed again. Derek was pinned to me using his nose to caress my neck bones. I giggled and kissed his forehead. He looked up and kissed my lips passionately standing us up at the same time.

Derek was moving so fast with things I didn't know what I was supposed to do. He released me from our kiss and went digging in his pile of clothes, after finding an oversized hoodie he threw it over and motioned for me to put it on while he remained packing. "Go and pack your luggage now!"

I threw on the sweater and walked quickly to my room, trying to grasp everything that had happened this morning. My pink luggage was in my closet and was waiting to be filled with clothes. I placed it on my bed breathing in the heavy scent of Derek's cologne that was Axe which I had always loved.

In an hour my clothes were packed and I was dressed in my pink sweats. Derek knocked politely on the door and entered without waiting for an okay. He had put on a pair of jeans and an orange shirt that showed beneath his brown hoodie. I smiled as a burst of body spray hit me. I ran to him jumping into his crossed arms. I kissed him and then just held him for a minute.

"Ready to go?" He chuckled.

"Yep!" I exclaimed.

"I have left a note for Nora and" He pointed to me, "George and it says that we were struggling and needed to take a break and even if we do kill each other it would be safest to go together. Love Us." I nodded in approval.

"I just have to do my make-up and then we can take off." I added.

"Meet you downstairs then!" He blew a kiss and the walked out and flopped down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreamings

I remained looking at the door trying to wake myself up mentally it wasn't working!! The phone broke my trance and I ran to pick up the furry, pink device.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey! How are you doing with Derek? Is he driving you crazy yet?" My mom's voice rang in the phone.

"Ohh…. Hey mom! I'm fine and Derek is okay he seems calmer today and relaxed but he seems to have a devious plan in his smile!!" I laughed.

My mom's laughter echoed and then her voice returned, "Doing anything today?"

"I don't think so…" I pouted with a smile on my face.

"Well maybe call Emily or something! We will be back in about two days. Okay?"

"Yes." I bored, "Wait, before you go can I speak to Lizzie?"

"Sure hold on I'll get her, I love you!" My mom called Lizzie and then I heard some struggle with the phone then finally Lizzie's voice.

"Hello!" Lizzie exclaimed into the phone.

"Hey Liz! How is your trip so far? Edwin?" I asked interested.

"Hold on!" I heard George say that they, meaning the rest of my family, were going down to the pool and then I heard Edwin say that he had to go to the bathroom.

"Okay?" I paced in my room.

"Alright! Vacation is good and me Edwin have all the privacy we want because the parents are always taking care of Marti and they just let us go everywhere and they even let us stay in the same room!" She shrieked.

"Oh wow!! That's great but don't get to personal yet!" I added strictly and then laughed to release the tension.

"So you must have called for a reason?" Edwin's voice came to the conversation. He had probably been listening for the past minute or two.

"We did." Derek's voice made my heart skip a beat.

"What is it?" Edwin and Lizzie said in unison.

"Well…" I gasped through breaths.

"Me and Casey are running away. And we are getting married." Derek remained calm as always.

"Really? Can we go to the wedding? PLEASE!! Come on Derek!! Casey? When? We should get married!" Then I heard a pucker and a smooch.

"Guys! We aren't getting married soon we have to find a place to go and then we will call you and make arrangements so that you can come and visit!" I exclaimed while Derek laughed quietly in the background.

"Okay… What are we going to tell Nora and George?" Edwin and Lizzie managed to say through kisses.

"You are going to tell them that we needed a break and even if we kill each other…" Derek stopped to let me finish.

"We will deal and besides it is better to be together than totally alone." I added.

"Oh, okay we have to go to the

Private Sauna!" Edwin laughed and Lizzie chuckled.

"Bye!!" We all said and I hung up and finished my make-up hypnotized.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dreamings**_

_**I raced down the stairs and my luggage followed I was in such a hurry I didn't even bother to watch were I was going I could only focus on his head which was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me!**_

_**I was going so fast hat I couldn't stop myself. BANG right into Derek! He caught me and spun me until we were slowed.**_

"_**Careful." He whispered into my ear as he bent to kiss me jaw. **_

"_**Will be." I whispered back moaning of pleasure.**_

**_We stayed like that for ten minutes. Finally he released me and walked me into the living room. I started for the couch but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him, then he say down in his chair._**

"_**How about some television before we decide on what we are doing?" He asked massaging my shoulder blades.**_

"_**Sure." I whispered.**_

_**The channels flipped and colours blurred. Finally he stopped and looked at me.**_

**_I watched the TV screen and waited for the program to start. After a commercial on pudding the screen flashed "TIRED? AVERAGE IN THE MONEY? NEED TO GET AWAY?" Both of our heads snapped to watch the rest of the commercial. _**

"_**So many… which one?" Derek asked.**_

"_**I think going to Europe would be nice." I commented, "Maybe France or Italy or even England!"**_

"_**That would be sweet!" Derek twirled a piece of my hair which made me blush madly.**_

"_**Let's go to… Spain!" I decided.**_

"_**Really?!?" Derek asked amused by my excitement.**_

"_**Do these eyes lie?" I fluttered my eyes.**_

_**He laughed and picked up the phone. A dial tone rang and a lady's voice answered. "Hello, how may I help you?"**_

"_**We were wondering how much two plane tickets to Spain were and how much it would cost for a sea side house."**_

"_**Two tickets and a sea side house? That would be 227.84$ plus the house which are going for cheep right now would be around 234 000.00$ plus tax."**_

"_**Okay can we pay upfront and then chose a house?" Derek questioned.**_

"_**Umm… let me check." There was some keyboard clicking sounds and then her voice returned, "Yes you can sir."**_

"_**Okay me and my fiancé will be there shortly to pay you. Thank you for your patience." Derek turned the speaker off and turned to me.**_

"_**Wow!" I managed to say.**_

"_**Ready?" I nodded.**_

"**_Let's go!" I jumped off Derek's lap and walked toward the phone to call a taxi._**

"_**Okay! You call I get the bags." Derek sighed as he bent down to pick up the baggage.**_


End file.
